Where have all the Yamis Gone?
by Yoru Okami
Summary: This is a fic where we are all at Seto's house one day and all of the Yamis disappear on us. We have to get them back. Hmm could be interesting.
1. Shopping

Disclaimer:

Yoru sits down in front of huge computer belonging to Seto.

Yoru: Damn computer! You're supposed to work with me not against me!

Seto: *walks over and studies screen* What are you doing to my computer?

Yoru:........ Trying to get the freakin' thing to work.

Seto: augghhhh move over. *sits down and starts typing very quickly, presses enter* There you go.

Screen flashes with this message: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! 

Yoru:*leans over and adds* BUT NEVER SAY NEVER^_^

Seto: Hey I thought I was your fave!

Yoru: oh quit whining and listen to the story. CONTROL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ Okay guys now this story involves me and my sisters and the guys from YGO we like. Oh yeah in case you were wondering Mizu is my hikari. yes I'm the evil one! Hehe *kawaii maniacal laughter* 

A/N: Bakura is Ryou and Yami Bakura is know as Bakura in this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seto walked across the room and sat down at his computer. "Computer upload strategy Keep Yoru from spending all of my money." 

"She took your credit card again huh. And which car did you let her take? The Limo, or maybe the Porsche, or even the mustang?"

"No she took the other car."

"Oh the Camaro."

"No the other car."

"You mean you let her take the----"

"Yes she took my own personal BMW Convertible."

"Seto you have got to start standing up for yourself." his computer replied.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get the strategy before Yoru comes ba-"

"Seto-chan I'm home." Yoru .called

"Too late, computer hurry up and shut down."

"Always rushing me." *computer logs off*

"Oh Seto." Yoru called. "Come see all the stuff I bought with YOUR money."

"How many bags do you have today?" Seto asked in an exasperated voice.

"I only have one but... the other 149 are in the cars.

"Cars?" Seto asked. "What cars?"

"Well I had to take my sisters shopping too. And Tsuki has the Mustang, Mizu has the Camaro, Neko has the Porsche, and your driver has the rest of the bags in the limo."

Seto sat down on a chair and put his head in his hands. "Will you ever stop spending MY hard-earned money?"

"Hard-earned? Yeah right. You run the freakin' company and all you do is mess with your computer all day and have other people run your errands. I could do that job." Yoru said sarcastically.

"Well it's not like I get a huge paycheck." Seto replied.

"Seto dear you run the company give yourself a freakin raise!"

Just then in walked Tsuki, Neko, Mizu, and the men . The men walk in loaded down with bags. 

"Where do you want all of these Neko?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, these are getting heavy and how come you never carry your own bags and always get us to do it for you and how come Seto never has to go on the shopping trips?" Bakura complained.

"Seto finances all of these trips so he's exempt. Now stop complaining." Tsuki said.

"Yeah Seto has to go to 'work' and make money so we can steal platinum card and spend it faster than he makes it although its his company so he can give himself a raise anytime he wants to and give us even more money to spend." Yoru retorted.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you Mizu. Umm too late." Malik said shaking his head.

Mizu can be seen walking over to a small black box and touching the big red button. All of a sudden there is a big pop and Seto's expensive big huge portable computer pops open.

"Ooops I guess I shouldn't touch! ^_^ said Mizu.

"I'll be right back. I have to go deposit my new clothes in my huge walk-in closet with a shoe rack that spins!^_^

Yoru walked upstairs.

"Can we put these down now?" Yami asked.

"Too much hard work for you Pharaoh. You have 3 bags and I have 26." Bakura mocked.

"Aibou!!!!!!! Stop teasing him or Tsuki is gonna hit you and Yami is gonna get hit by Neko and then Yoru will just have to join in and Malik won't be able to resist and then Yami Malik will have to come with him and the ball will roll over and suck Mizu in and Yugi will try and pull us apart and then all the men will be hit by their women for getting in fights." Ryou stated matter of factly.

"Alright but only because I've already been hit twice today and I don't want Seto getting pissed because we got blood on his expensive carpet." Bakura said.

"Blood. Hey we aren't going to do it. But I thought it was a good idea." Yami Malik added.

"Yeah and you also thought jumping into the fountain at the mall was a good idea." Yami said sarcastically.

"Well can you blame us we needed the money. You know you girls take all Seto's money and we never get any." Malik said whining.

"Umm Neko can I please put these bags down now I'm gonna fall over and my arms hurt." said a very kawaii sounding voice coming from a pile of bags over in the corner.

Neko walked over and removed ten of them. But Yugi's face was not visible under the pile of bags.

"Come here and help me Tsuki. I can't find him." Neko said.

"I see his shoes." said Mizu "And part of his hair."

"That means we're getting close." said Neko.

They take off ten more bags and see some more of Yugi's hair and one of his shoulders. Finally they take off the final five and all of Yugi can now be seen.

"Arigato Neko-chan. Ohhh sweet air and I CAN SEEE!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN SEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Come on Pharaoh even I'm not mean enough to suffocate my hikari with shopping bags. It's just cruel." Bakura said snidely.

"Umm excuse me but I believe that it was about a year or two ago that you almost killed your-" Yami started.

"Shut up! You promised never to talk about that." Bakura said defensively.

Ryou walked over and put his hand on Bakura's shoulder. "Don't let it get to you aibou." he said kawaiily .

Bakura reached over and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"I lied. I'm a Pharaoh, I can do that," said Yami.

"Correction you were a Pharaoh." Yami Malik said crossing his arms.

"No I still am." 

"Of what?" Bakura asked.

"And when?" Malik said crossing his arms to match his aibou's stance.

Yami thinks a minute. "That's not the point. The point is I'm a Pharaoh and I'm the Game King, so there." 

"Guys stop fighting." Mizu said suddenly.

Seto got up from his chair with a strange look on his face and exclaimed "Where's Yoru."

Everyone turns and looks at him.

"She's upstairs." Neko replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seto: Why are you always bringing my computer into things?

Yoru: What are you talking about Seto?

Seto: Mizu touched MY computer. That's personal property.

Tsuki: Nothing is ever personal around us Seto. 

Neko: Not even your dirty little secrets.

Seto: *blushing* Yoru!

Yoru: What! I didn't tell just a certain other part of me did.^_^

Everyone:*looks at Mizu*

Mizu: What?

*sigh* Please review guys.


	2. Shoes, Carpet, And A Party

Disclaimer: Umm if I was my usual self and if it wasn't 3 a.m. on a Saturday night I would say something witty but I can't so let's just go with: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 

Yoru: *tiredly* Umm my brain is broked.

Seto: That's because you stay up half the night trying to type.

Yoru: *hits Seto* Ignore him he is pissed because I changed the voice on his computer.

Seto: It's my voice so now I'm talking to myself and feeling like an idiot.

Bakura: Just feeling what happened to being?

Tsuki: Wait you actually changed his voice!

Yoru: Yep cuz it was a female's voice and lately he's been spending too much time with it.

Neko: Having an affair with a machine when you've got my sister...Seto you naughty boy.

Yami: Someone isn't getting enough.... I wonder whose fault it is....

Yugi: *kawaiily* Can we get back to the story now onegai?

Yoru: *ruffles Yugi's hair* Hai Yugi-chan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seto Kaiba walked upstairs. "Yoru what are you doing?" He asked coming into the room.

Yoru was standing there with a small controller in her hand frantically pushing a large red button. 

"Seto *sniff* my shoe thingy won't turn!"

"*Exasperated sigh* Yoru dear, you aren't pushing the right button." He said watching the racks of clothes switch back and forth. "Push this button." He said taking the controller from her. He pushed a small button and her shoes begin to turn.

"Yay! You fixed it and now my shoes turn ^_^!"

"Now look this button here *pushes big red one* turns your pants. See? And this one *pushes small green one* turns your shirts. And this one * pushes white button* turns your shoes."

Yoru looks up and sees her shoes turning ^_^. Then she looks down and sees Seto pushing the button.

"But Seto that's not the right button." Yoru said.

"*Exasperated sigh* Look dear this is shoes this one pants, this one tops, and *takes breath* this one bets and other accessories." Seto explained.

"But that one says pants." Said Yoru.

"No Yoru, *exasperated sigh* The description of the button is above it not below it."

"But that's not how normal people do it." Yoru protested.

"I'm a millionaire, CEO of a major technological company, and you're my girlfriend. Now does any of that sound normal to you?" Seto asked grinning.

"No, that makes you extraordinary." Yoru said smiling.

Suddenly shouts can be heard from downstairs, followed by someone shouting "now you've done it! Seto's going to kill you!"

"Oh my God what did they do?!" Seto asked, racing downstairs, followed closely by Yoru.

The scene at the bottom of the stairs surprised him. Bakura sitting there with his fingers shoved up his nose while Tsuki quickly puts her hand over it to cover up the blood. Neko is punching Yami and Malik is laughing his ass off. Mariku is sitting there with his arms crossed watching the whole thing. Seto looks down and sees a small bright red spot on his cream colored carpet.   
"Not my carpet! I just got it done last week! And how the hell did you manage to get blood on it, and why are you..." Seto exploded.

Yoru pulls out her sledgehammer and calmly walks over to the computer. " Seto! Shut up or I swear I'll bash this thing till all that's left of it is a chip of a chip and then I'll smash that!"

"No please have mercy!" The computer screamed.

" Yoru why are you always attacking my computer?" Seto asked, trying to decide whether he should try to save his computer and take the chance of pissing Yoru off or make her happy and pray she doesn't bash the computer just for the hell of it.

"Because I must have power, and it's fun watching you beg ^_^" Yoru said. "Now guys, what the hell happened?"

"Well, Bakura said something to Yami about making Yugi carry all the shopping bags, which pissed Yami off and there was a fight, and Yami hit Bakura in the face. Then Neko hit Yami for fighting and I tried to stop Bakura's nose from bleeding but I wasn't fast enough to keep it from Seto's white carpet."  
"It's cream."

"Seto why does the fact that there is one spot of blood on your carpet bother you so much I mean you get it done every weekend anyway." Yoru said.

"So I like my carpet nice and clean, do you have a problem with that?" Seto asked defensively.

"Not the carpet, but every weekend? Ra Seto what happens to it that you have to get it done every weekend? You leave me no money to shop with."

"You get it done every weekend Seto?" Asked Neko.

"Wow even I'm not that picky." Mizu said.

Seto looked at Yoru. "Why do you always have to talk about personnel things in front t of them?"  
"Because it's fun seeing you embarrassed. It's a turn on." Yoru said seductively.

"I'm not...really? Well then, I'll have to let you embarrass me a little more often." Seto said smiling.

"Uh oh, looks like Seto is gonna get some tonight!" Neko said.

"Anyway I need your platinum card and car keys." Yoru said.

"Uhhh didn't you guys just get back from shopping?" Seto asked.

Tsuki sighed and tolled her eyes. "Men, they never understand."

Yoru agreed as all the men collectively shouted "Hey!" except for Malik who has just stopped laughing and was now looking all around all confused.

"We have to get supplies for the party we're holding here tonight." Yoru explained.

"A party? At my house? And I'm just now finding out about it!" Seto exclaimed.

"Please Seto, we'll be in our Egyptian dresses just for all you guys."

The guys eyes when wild as each looked to their respective girlfriends.

"Really?" Yami asked Neko.

"Yup." She replied, watching him blush, a color that matched his eyes.

"Now Seto give us your card like a good boy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Seto: Hey can we do that in real life?  
Yoru: We'll see *leans over and whispers something soft and low in his ear*

Seto: *blushes* 

Neko: I think Seto really is getting some tonight.

Yami: What about me?  
Bakura: Awww poor Pharaoh not getting any from his woman lately?

Yami: Shut up Tomb Raider...

Tsuki: Bakura stop it or we won't play look but no touch tonight, and you know how much you love that game.

Yoru: Anyway, please review guys it boosts my ego ^_^

Seto; Yeah, and when she's happy, she makes me happy so for my sake, do the three r's.

Read, review, and review some more ^_^


	3. A day at the Mall and other strange goin...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Probably never will but I'll get over it eventually.

A/N: In this story Yami Malik is Mariku and Bakura is Ryou so Yami Bakura is Bakura.

Yoru: *cracks knuckles* Okie another chapter to type. I'm ready.

Bakura: Talking to yourself again Yoru? 

Yoru: Nope. I'm talking to my readers.

Seto: Yeah so leave her alone Tomb Raider.

Bakura: *smiles evilly* Watcha gonna do about it......sugar fiend?

Seto: Yoru! How does he know about that?

Yami: Sugar Fiend?

Yoru: Yep long story, believe me.

Noah: He stole three bags of sugar from the pantry. So Yoru named him Sugar Fiend.

Seto: Yeah well at least I'm not Bagel Thief!

Yami: *laughing uncontrollably*

Seto and Bakura: Shut up Pharaoh!

Bakura: Hey nobody calls me that except my aibou and Tsuki.

Seto: Then don't call me Sugar Fiend. That's Yoru's name for me.

Yoru, Neko, and Tsuki: Ra! *each gets out their respective weapons and face their men ready to hit them*

Hikaris: You guys are going to get hit.

Yugi: Continue with the story Yoru-chan onegai?

Yoru: Hai Yugi! so kawaii!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ow. Fuck! Fuck!"

"Oh stop being such a baby!"

"I'm not- Fuck!"

"Stop it!"

"It hurts!"

Tsuki went to hit Bakura but wanted to get his nose cleaned up first. She moved the washcloth and squeezed his nose with it.

"Fuck!" he screamed.

Yami came into the room. "Awww can't take a little pain Tomb Raider?" he asked.

"Shut up Pharaoh!" Bakura yelled.

Neko came into the room behind Yami. "Yami, Bakura wouldn't be like that if it weren't for you." she reminded him.

"Whose side are you on anyway? And if he hadn't said anything about yugi and the shopping bags I wouldn't have hit him."

"Well you did." Malik said.

Yugi hearing them walked over and said "If you guys are gonna fight you better do it outside so you don't get blood on Seto's carpet."

"Yeah." agreed Ryou. "Although since there already is a spot and he's getting it redone, why does it matter?"

"Who knows. Seto's picky." said Tsuki wiping Bakura's nose again.

"Ow Fuck!" Bakura screamed.

"Stop it!!" yelled Tsuki.

"Do I hear a fight coming on?" asked Yoru coming through the door.

"No because if you do that means we are about to get hit." said Yami.

"Watch the carpet!" Seto yelled.

"Ra forbid you do anything to his carpet." Mariku said.

"Seto, I need your keys. Pass them here." Yoru said holding out her hand.

Seto leaned over the stairs and asked "Which set?"

"Which one do you think?" Yoru asked "I'm taking your personal BMW, the limo, the Mercedes, and all the others." she replied with a smile.

Seto sighed. "Alright." he said throwing her a set of keys. "The others are in my white trench coat pocket. Not my blue one."

"Are you still going on about that?" Yoru asked.

"Yes. She didn't have to burn them."

"You left them at her house. You know how much she loves to play with fire." Yoru told him.

Seto mumbled something under his breath.

"Seto's in trouble." Mizu said.

"Can we just go already?" Yami asked.

"Yes, we're leaving. Come on guys." Tsuki said.

They all went out and got into the cars. Yoru and Seto climbed into the BMW. Yoru put the key in the ignition and switched it to reverse. She began to back out of the huge driveway. Suddenly a small, silver car came from nowhere and zoomed around a corner. Yoru slammed on the brake and honked her horn.

"Holy shit!" she screamed.

"He had green hair." Seto said with a shocked expression on his face.

"What?" Yoru asked.

"His hair was green."

"We just came this close *holds up fingers with only a small space between them* to getting in an accident and all you're worried about is the driver had green hair!" Yoru screamed.

"Yoru, calm down. I just said that he looked familiar and had green hair that looked like mine." Seto retorted.

"Well fine then. More than one person can have your haircut you know!" 

"Alright! I get your point. Now can we go?" he asked irritated.

"Yes as soon as my breathing slows down and my heart stops feeling like it's going to explode."

"Do you want me to drive?" he asked quietly.

"No!" she snapped. "I'm perfectly capable of doing it by myself thank you very much!"

Yoru jammed it into reverse and pulled the rest of the way out followed by the other cars. It was very silent in the car on the way to the mall with Seto and Yoru each in their own thoughts.

Another place, same time:

"What the hell was that?" a boy asked.

"I don't know. Just keep going." a gruff voice answered.

"Okay. Okay, but I swear he looked like me."

"Who cares? We'll find what we're looking for soon enough. Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving."

"There's a good place in the mall I heard about. Let's go there."

They drove off towards the mall without another world.

Meanwhile:

Everyone had arrived at the mall and were about to start their shopping frenzy.

"Did you see that silver car?" asked Yoru.

"Yeah. He came out of nowhere." said Neko.

"He almost hit me!" Mizu cried.

"Can we get this over with already?" Bakura asked.

"Oh stop whining." Tsuki said.

They set off and started walking into stores, the men trailing behind them. Tsuki pulled Ryou and Bakura over to the teen section and Yoru went with her.

Yami tapped Seto on the shoulder. "Hey Seto? Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Hai, I guess." he replied.

" I don't want to worry you or anything but I saw the guy driving the silver car." Yami said.

Seto didn't say anything.

"Well..."Yami prodded.

"Um I know he looks like me and I think I've seen him before but I'm not sure." Seto said.

"Have you told Yoru?" 

"I tried but she blew up at me because she felt I wasn't being sensitive enough.

"Hmmm. Well if she didn't notice anything then it's better to keep quiet about it." he said.

"Yeah I agree."

Seto and Yami walked away.

Meanwhile at Electronics Boutique (EB)

Neko, Yoru, Mizu, and Tsuki are in the store checking out video games. All the guys turn around and look at the group of girls with puzzled looks on their faces. Then they see the men walk in and join them and they go "Oh!" and turn back to whatever they were doing. 

Neko and Tsuki are going crazy grabbing things off the shelves and handing them to their respective men. Yoru walks over and picks up a couple games. She turns around to hand them to Seto when she realizes he is gone. At that same moment Neko realizes Yami is gone.

"Yami!" Neko calls. "Yugi-chan's hands are full and I still want to buy more stuff. I need you!"

"Has anyone seen Seto?" asked Yoru.

Bakura, anxious for a way out of this disaster volunteers himself and the rest of the men to go look for them.

Tsuki looks at him. "You don't even like Yami. You just want to get out of shopping with us."

"Of course I like Yami." Bakura protested. "Just not very much." he said under his breath.

Just then Seto and Yami came back into the store. Bakura turned around and moved his arms in an attempt to tell them to leave. Yami and Seto look at him confused.

Suddenly Yoru turned around. "Oh look. I found Seto and Yami."

"Damn!" Bakura said.

"I heard that." Tsuki told him. *evil grin*The group continued to walk around the store pulling things off the shelves.

Bakura whispered to the other Yamis and Seto.

"Hide Malik and we'll go look for him, and get out of here." he told them.

They nodded and grabbed Malik.

"Hey!" he yelled before Bakura clamped a hand over his mouth. "Shhh. You'll call attention to yourself." he hissed.

They shoved Malik behind a magazine rack and pulled another one over so that he was completely hidden.

"Oh look." Yami said. "Malik's gone. I guess we should go find him."

"Yeah." Bakura agreed. "We'll be back."

Before they could say anything the men had slipped out.

"Who's going to hold my packages now that Yugi and Yami are both gone?" Neko whined.

Yoru was busy searching her purse.

"What are you looking for Yoru?" Tsuki asked.

Yoru continued to frantically search her purse while muttering to herself. "Oh come on where is it. I know its in here somewhere."

"Your what are you- YORU! Yoru! *punches her in the arm*"Tsuki yelled.

Neko walks up and punches her other arm. "Hey Yoru!"

"Watcha doin?" Mizu asked.

She continues searching until Tsuki and Neko punch her on opposite sides at the same time.

"Ow! What?!" Yoru asked. Then she pulls something out of her purse. "Here it is!" she exclaims.

"You were looking for your wallet that whole time?" Neko asked.

"No. I was looking for this." she pulled out Seto's Platinum card. "I had to make sure Seto didn't get it from me when I wasn't looking. That would ruin our fun." ^_^

Suddenly Mizu points to the floor. "Seto's on the floor." she said.

The others turn and look at her. "What?"

"Seto's on the floor." she repeats.

The three girls look down and see Seto's picture with his computer (of course) laying on the ground about five feet from them. Suddenly someone came by and picked it up. "Here you go." the stranger said.

Yoru looks up at the stranger surprised at how familiar he looks. She goes to grab the picture from him but he pulls it away and studies it.

"Brother?" he asks studying the girl closely.

"No that's my boyfriend." said Yoru hesitantly.

Yoru looked down to pull her wallet out but when she looked back up the man was gone.

"That was weird." she said.

"Yeah. Who was that guy?" asked Tsuki.

"I've seen him before." she said. "And he stole my picture."

" I never have." Neko said. "Well he's gone now. Come on let's go get something to eat. I'm starving."

The girls walked off never seeing a man with green hair slip out and follow them.

Noah's P.O.V.

The millennium items. That's the only way to explain it. The picture that girl had....it was me. Well a part of me anyway. I've seen him before. I can't explain it.....but it's so strange. There's only one thing to do. I have to find out the truth. I must follow this girl.....Yoru I think her name is. I must follow her. She will probably lead me to him. all these years I have searched. I knew it would eventually bring me to this place. All I know is I must find out the truth. Why does he look like me? Why do I keep on having the dream? The dream. Maybe that's the connection. The dream I used to have every night for months. The one that started after....NO! I will not allow myself to go back to that time. I won't break down again, no matter what. There's only one solution. I must find that guy and take him. I must take him to the shadow realm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yoru: Whew that was a long one.

Seto: What happens? Come on tell me! *gives puppy eyes*

Yoru: *punches playfully* You can't do puppy eyes Seto. You're not kawaii enough ^_^

Seto: *walks over and whispers to Yugi*

Neko: Ah! What are you doing to him? Get away! My poor Yugi.

Yugi: Calm down Neko-chan. He just wants me to do this *makes puppy eyes*

Seto: There you go. He made the puppy eyes for me.

Yoru: Nope sorry that doesn't count. You have to do it right or I'll tell Yugi what happens.

Yami: Tell me too.

Yoru: *walks over and whispers something in his ear*

Yugi: She said that you have to R&R before she'll give away the rest.

Tsuki: She wins!

Seto: R&R guys!

Bakura: Review. I want to find out what happens. I'm all for Seto going to the shadow realm.

Yoru: I win! ^_^ Please review guys. Onegai!!!


	4. Mall days

Yoru: Seto-chan?

Seto: Hai?

Yoru: Will you do the disclaimer for me? Onegai?

Seto: * sigh* Yeah I guess so. 

Disclaimer: Yoru Okami does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Please stop reminding her because you will piss her off and then as always I will get hit.

Yoru: *glomps* Very good Seto-chan! 

Seto: ^_^

Seto: Are you going to tell me now?

Yoru: Yes.

Seto: *whispers to Yami * Yes! She is so whipped.

Your: But I'll tell you by the story.

Yami: Umm Seto. Sorry but I think she's got you whipped.

Yoru: Of course I do. * To Seto* Come here.

Seto: *walks over* 

Yoru: Now sit down.

Seto: * sits down*

Yoru: Good boy! *Pats head *

Others: * die of laughter*

Yoru: I win! ^_^

Meanwhile in another part of the mall:

Seto grabbed the bag from Yami. "Give me that. You know we can't shoplift." He said.

"Well if you wouldn't give your Platinum Card to Yoru all the time, I wouldn't have to shoplift. Now would I?" Yami retorted.

"Yeah." Said Bakura. "You're loaded and you give it to your girlfriend. Don't you carry extras? You know in case of an 'emergency?'"

"Usually I do. Just not today" Seto answered.

"Stupid." Muttered Bakura.

"Um guys?" Ryou asked.

Everyone turned and looked at him.

"Yes Aibou?" Bakura asked.

"Where are we?"

The Yamis all look around and realized that they have no idea where they are.

"Well let's find one of those directory thingys."

"No. We need more stuff." Mariku said.

They walked into the food court.

"Don't you guys know where we are?" asked Seto. "I mean you guys are here all the time."

"Of course we do." Said Bakura. He looked up and saw a sign that said Food Court. "There. We're in the food court." He said triumphantly.

"And how do we get back to the girls?" asked Seto.

"Ummm, my Yami instincts tell me to go…." He thinks for a moment. "That way." He said pointing.

"Come on." Yami said. "It's better than standing around here."

They walked down the hall and passed the stores. Finally they came to a stop in front of a game store.

"See look. We found them." Bakura said as he walked in.

"Or not. "Yami replied.

They suddenly realize that it is not the same game store they left the girls in and begin to panic.

"Oh well. Come on there's tons of stuff in here."

Bakura walked down to the other side of the store and grabbed a deck of cards. Quickly looking around, he stuffed them into his pocket.

"That was smart Tomb Raider but how are you going to get them out? You can't even get your finger in there." Yami pointed out.

"You're right Pharaoh." He said with a smile. "But Tsuki can."

Malik and the yamis walked down the aisles grabbing things off the shelves. The hikaris except Malik and Seto are standing there going "Oh Ra!"

Seto mutters under his breath. "We are going to get caught. I'm going to jail and I'll lose Kaiba Corp and then my house and my computer and Yoru will leave me and…"

"What Seto?" Ryou asked.

Seto continues muttering.

"Seto what are you babbling about?" Yugi asked.

"Huh? Oh nothi-" Seto stops in mid-sentence. His eyes go wide and he takes off.

"Great. Now Seto's gone, the yamis are shoplifting and we're lost in a huge mall. What else could go wrong?" Yugi asked.

"That was really weird. Come on we'd better go catch him." Ryou said.

The hikaris pulled the yamis out of the door.

"Iie Aibou. I'm not done yet." Bakura whined.

"Oh shut up Tomb Raider. Now, Yugi what is it?" Yami asked

"Seto's gone." He said.

"Gone?" asked Bakura.

"So who cares? Come on there's more shoplifting to do." Malik said.

Bakura simply looked at him and then very calmly punched him in the face.

"Ow!" Malik protested. "What the hell was that for?"

"For being an idiot. And if you don't shut up, I'll do it again." He snarled.

"Calm down Bakura." Yami ordered.

"No! I know about the silver car and I also know that something is going on here that you aren't telling me. I know what's going on and I'm not going to let it happen again! Now someone tell me where the hell he is!" 

"Oh Ra!" Malik said.

Everyone else just stared at Bakura.

"What are you talking about Bakura? What's going on Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing aibou. Don't worry about it."

"The hell nothing is going on! Seto thinks it's his father doesn't he? Oh Ra! If he chases him and upsets him-" A very pale-faced Bakura leaned against the wall.

"Why would it be such a bad thing if it was his father?" Yugi asked.

"Because his dad was a son-of-a-bitch."

"What did he do?" asked Ryou.

"He used to beat on Seto. He went to beat on Mokuba too but Seto used to step in and take the beatings for him. He's got scars all over the place. One time his dad busted his head open with a belt buckle." Bakura sighed and paused.

"What a mean guy! I had no idea Seto went through all that." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I kind of figured he had always had a pretty easy life. You know with money and all." Ryou commented.

"No. Seto told me the only reason he even adopted him was se he could get Kaiba Corp. When he found out he couldn't go anywhere near it, the beatings started."

"Wow!" said Malik. "It makes you feel sorry for the poor guy."

"Yeah." Yami agreed.

"Come on. We've got to find him." Ryou urged.

They took off down the main hall.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Meanwhile:

Seto's P.O.V.

I saw him. He was here in the mall. I have to catch up to him and ask him what the hell he is doing here. _I saw some guy following them. I know I did._ I thought to myself. He was the same one in the silver car. But why is he following Yoru? And why does he look like me? I have the strangest feeling that I've seen him before but not just in that silver car. I mean I know him from another….life. But that is crazy. Oh God! He is talking to Yoru. If he does anything to her I'll hunt him down and murder him with my bare hands! I began to run again until I finally caught up

@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Seto walked up and put an arm protectively around Yoru's waist.

"Oh hi." She said. "We were just talking." She sensed something was wrong and looked at the two of them confused. "Seto this is Noah. Noah, this is my boyfriend Seto. He's the one form the picture." Yoru said carefully.

"Oh?" Noah asked."

"Yes and now Yoru, it's getting late so I think we'd better go." He said pulling her away.

"Oh no need for that. I was just leaving myself." Noah said. "How nice it was to meet you."

"Yes, you too." Seto said through clenched teeth.

As Noah walked away, Yoru turned and looked at Seto with fire in her eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she demanded placing her hands on her hips.

"Nothing." He said hesitantly. _Had she guessed what was going on? Did she make the connection between him and the silver car,_ he thought.

"God, Seto. I wasn't doing anything wrong. You don't have to be jealous. I wouldn't cheat on you!" 

Relief soared through him. She thought he was jealous! Jealous! Oh it's perfect! To her he simply said, "I know you wouldn't but can you blame me? I don't want to lose you."

"You never will." She answered kissing him.

Suddenly the men walk up.

"Alright Seto. Explain yourself!" Yami yelled.

"I…saw someone talking to Yoru." Seto said.

"So," Bakura roared. "You scare the hell out of us and just take off running for no goddamn reason because you saw someone talking to your girlfriend!"

"Chill out Aibou. Who did you think you saw?" Ryou asked placing his hand on Bakura's shoulder.

"Ummm…well someone that I met a long time ago but it wasn't him."

"You could have told us instead of just taking off!" Bakura screamed.

"Bakura! Chill out! He's explained himself, now stop yelling at him like he's a child!" Yoru yelled.

Bakura was taken aback, "Are you yelling at me Yoru?"

"Yes! I am! Now leave him alone!" she screamed.

Bakura looked at her and slowly took a step toward her. She quickly stepped back. Seto stepped in the middle of them.

"Step back Bakura." Seto said.

"Tell your girlfriend not to yell at me." Bakura growled.

Suddenly Neko, Tsuki, and Mizu walked up.

"Oh there you are, Yor-. Bakura why do you look like you're about to fight Seto?" Tsuki asked.

"He was going to hit Yoru!" Seto exclaimed still watching Bakura.

Tsuki turned on Bakura. "You were going to hit Yoru?" she asked.

"No!" Bakura said. "I was going to teach her not to yell at me! I can't stand being yelled at!"

"And how were you going to teach her not to yell at you?" Neko asked tauntingly. "Hit her?"

"I already said no!" Bakura screamed.

By this time a crowd was starting to grow. Tsuki grabbed Bakura's arm and pulled him over to the side. "Are you insane Bakura?" she hissed. "Do you realize what could have happened if you had hit her?"

"What?" Bakura asked.

"Well, " Tsuki started. "You would probably have gone to jail and when you got there they would have searched your pockets and I know for a fact that there are cards, games and anything else you shoplifted in your pockets, hair, under your shirt, and most likely in your boots too." Tsuki said.

"Of course." Bakura said.

"But you don't have any receipts and they'll bust you for shoplifting too. Now go say gomen to Yoru."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes you do."

"But why?" he whined.

"Just go do it."

Bakura walked over to Yoru grumbling. "Gomen." He said softly.

"What Bakura?" Yoru asked.

"Gomen." He repeated.

"A little louder." Tsuki said.

"Gomen nasai Yoru!" Bakura yelled.

"It's okay Bakura." Yoru said.

"NO it's not! He almost hit you!" Seto said angrily.

"He said gomen." Yoru said. "Now drop it!"

"Whew. Glad that's over." Yugi said.

"Now what are we doing?" Ryou asked.

"I move as Game King we go home and get this party started!" Yami said.

"I second the motion." Bakura said.

"Yeah." Malik said, "Let's go."

"Oh alright. Let's go home." Yoru said.

They walked out of the mall together, the hikaris talking excitedly and the yamis walking quickly, knowing what was coming. 

Suddenly Yugi looked up. "Aibou, slow down. You're going too fast for my little legs to keep up!" he said kawaiily.

"Gomen, my light." Yami said ruffling Yugi's hair.

They continued walking until they came to the cars and got in.

Yoru threw Seto his keys. "You can drive." She said.

"To what do I owe this honor? I finally have the right to drive my own car." He paused. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"You'll find out at home." Yoru said with a seductive smile.

"Look Aibou. Seto's going to get some." Ryou said.

"Yeah, I see. I hope that's going to go for the rest of us too." He said hopefully.

"Maybe." Neko said.

"We'll see." Tsuki said.

"Ummm, what they said." Mizu said.

They all started the cars and drove away towards Seto's house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Yoru: Another chapter done!

Seto: What?! But it was just getting to the good part.

Yami: And what part would that be?

Seto: I was about to be forgiven.

Neko: Umm Seto? Love to be the bearer of bad news but she said maybe.

Seto: So?

Tsuki: *sighs and shakes head *

Bakura: You may not be forgiven, which would then mean you'd be left out at the party.

Mariku: Or she'll keep you tied up when you play "Look No Touch."

Seto: Damn! *mutters under his breath *

Yugi: Yoru-chan would you please continue the story? * puppy eyes*

Yoru: Sure Yugi-chan *ruffles hair * but first I have to get rid of my writer's block for Sweet Revenge.

Tsuki: Yeah so if you guys have any ideas let her know cuz writer's block sucks.

Ryou: SO after you get rid of it you'll finish the story.

Yoru: *thinks for a moment * yes

Everyone: * cheers*

Yoru: but first my readers have to R&R! ^_^

Everyone: R&R! R&R! R&R!


End file.
